House Rules
Here are all the house rules for the campaign. Try to keep this section as minimal as possible. The Mulligan Every character gets one free Mulligan they can call at any time. Etiquette dictates this be used early in the game, when the dice love to be mean. If one rolls exceptionally crappy, they can call a Mulligan and make a re-roll. If DM-approved, you can take the higher of the two rolls (in case the second roll is even crappier.) Encumberance Encumberance is how much you can carry before it begins to impede on your movement. Encumberance (or Enc for short) is measured in the unit of Coin (or cn). One Coin (1cn) is the standardized weight of the world's currency. That is to say, one peice of gold -- one gold coin or 1gp -- weighs 1cn. Ten Coin is equal to one Pound (1lb). A sack filled with 100 gold peices would weigh 10 Pounds (plus the weight of the sack). -For each point of Strength a character has, they can carry 5lb on their person before they become Encumbered. A character with 14 Strength could carry up to 70lb without being Encumbered. While Encumbered, a character moves slower and is less able to move quickly or gracefully. For every 5lb over their encumberance limit, a character recieves the following penalties: *-10' of movement *-1 to any roll which involves a lot of physical movement: Climbing/jumping/swimming, dodging fireballs, hiding in the shadows, and so on. *If Advantages/Disadvantages are being used, ignore the above penalty, and consider yourself to be at a Disadvantage when performing those tasks. Note: Any item of clothing (excluding all forms of armor and shields) which is worn on the character's body does not have its weight added to the character's encumberance level. This includes clothing, jewelry, boots, belts, hats. It would not include things like shouldered quivers or bows, sheathed weapons, shackles/"ball-and-chain" devices. Regardless of how much one is carrying, they are still able to move 5' per round. Critical Range Normally, a roll of 20 on a d20 is considered a Critical Hit. If this is done with an attack roll, that attack deals its maximum damage. With Critical Range, some types of weapons have a lower threshold that needs to be rolled in order for it to be considered a Critical. For example, bladed weapons have a Critical Range of 19-20, which means that a 19 or 20 rolled on an attack will be considered a Critical Hit. Ranged weapons, as well as Blunt weapons have a Critical Range of 20. Bladed and Hafted weapons (polearms) have a Critical Range of 19-20. Curved blades and Chopping weapons (axes) have a Critical Range of 18-20. "Meta-Combat" Since spellcasters have their Meta-Magic style abilities, combat-oriented characters should have something equivelant. The following maneuvers can be made by any character. Unless otherwise stated, these maneuvers can be performed with any form of weapon. Power Attack: Subtract 1 point from your attack roll to add 1 point to that attack's damage. The max modifier for this move is the attacker's Strength modifier. A character with a Strength mod of +3 could use Power Attack for up to a -3 attack / +3 damage. Precise Attack: Basically the opposite of Power Attack. Subtract 1 from the attacks damage to add 1 to that attack's attack roll. The max modifier for this move is the attacker's Dexterity modifier. Bold Attack: The attacker rushes in with little regard for their own safety. The attacker gains a +1 bonus to attack and damage, with a penalty of -2 to the attacker's AC for the rest of this round and the next round. The bonus to attack/damage cannot exceed the character's level, nor can it drop the character's AC below 0. Can only be used with melee attacks. Timid Attack: The attacker fights defensively, with upmost regard for their own safety. Gain a +1 bonus to AC for the rest of this round and the next round. Receive a -2 penalty to attack rolls. Can only be used with melee attacks. Alternative Melee Weapons Many missile weapons can be used in melee in a pinch. A bow can be used like a spear or staff; an arrow or bolt can stab. The butt of a crossbow can make an effective bashing weapon. Even a sling could double as a short whip. Using weapons in this manner will deal 1d4 damage. A Critical Miss (rolling 1 on an attack roll) will damage a weapon used like this, making it unable to fire its projectiles. Magical weapons can ignore this rule. Similarly, shields can also serve as an ad-hoc bashing impliment. A shield will effectively have the stats of a Club, although it's weight and value will remain those of the shield. Threat Zones A simple alternative to Attacks of Opportunity (spit). Every tile within 5' of a hostile combatant's position is considered a 'Threatened' tile, assuming that combatant is currently able to act as such. If they are paralyzed, charmed, blinded, or you are invisible or currently hidden from their view, their tiles are not threatened. When one enters a threatened tile, they cannot enter another threatened tile. That's really all there is to it. There of course could be exceptions. Significant differences in size would bypass this, such as a gnome running through the legs of a hill giant. These maneuvers may require a physical+DEX check. Advantage/Disadvantage This is one mechanic that will be new in 5th ed D&D. If implimented, this elegant little rule could replace several different rules which involve more complicated modifiers. Depending on the circumstances one is in when rolling a check (anything where the d20 is rolled), they may be at either an Advantage or Disadvantage. If you're firing your bow from high ground, you would be at an Advantage for that attack roll. If you're firing your bow into combat (that is, shooting at a target that's engaged in melee with a friendly), you would be considered at a Disadvantage for that attack roll. If you have Advantage, you roll 2d20 and take the higher roll. If you have Disadvantage, you roll 2d20 and take the lower roll. You could even pile these on each other in extreme circumstances, rolling 3 or 4d20 and taking the highest or lowest. Of course, not ''every ''roll needs to be at an Advantage/Disadvantage. In normal situations, you simply just roll the one d20 and take that result. In most cases, the DM will inform you whether you have the Advantage or Disadvantage when prompting you to make your roll. Category:Campaign